


Hold Me Closer

by orphan_account



Series: 28 Days of Sterek [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, First Kiss, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Protective Derek, Romance, Slash, Still Werewolves, Younger Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:45:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5896906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Derek was there to protect Stiles and the one time Stiles protected him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me Closer

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was posted under my old account (I changed the name to ofmonstersandmayhem) but I'm reposting it here as part of my challenge under a new name. It used to be called 'Love has a strange way of bringing people together'. There will be another fic posted a little later that'll count as today's. 
> 
> And yet again, all rights for Teen Wolf and the characters (that aren't original) to to Jeff Davis blah blah blah

1.

To say Stiles was screwed would be an understatement. To say this is a cliche way to start a story would be an even bigger one.

It was honestly an accident, no matter how much Scott laughed and applauded Stiles. He honestly didn't mean to do it. But now Stiles had a fuming and sweaty Jackson Whittemore huffing and puffing a mere 3 inches from his face. Stiles gulped loudly.

"You think this is funny Stilinski?" Jackson sneered and pointed to the already swollen welt on his oh so perfect forehead. Scott kept laughing. Stiles shook his head quickly.

"Look man," he started, " I wasn't looking and flung the ball behind me! I deeply apologize it ended up hitting you in the head." If possible, Jackson glared harder. "Couldn't have been that bad though, am I right?" Stiles tried to joke. "Come on, we all know I throw weakest on the team. Well, besides Greenberg." Stiles even threw on a smile, hoping Jackson would laugh it off. He should've known better.

Jackson had Stiles pinned to the ground within 2 seconds. Scott immediately stopped laughing and started yelling at Jackson to get off his best friend. The bully didn't listen though and raised one fist to punch Stiles. Seriously, where was Coach when you needed him? Scott knew he could take Jackson easily and headed across the field for him. But someone beat him to it.

Just before Jackson landed his first hit, a large and strong figure ripped him off of Stiles and threw him into the bleachers. "Don't fucking touch him again," the infamous Derek Hale glared. Stiles still laid on the ground in shock. Where had Derek come from? 

"Whatever dude." Jackson got off the bleachers with help from Danny and stomped off, holding an icepack to his head. Derek reached a hand out and hoisted Stiles up to his feet. Scott ran to his side immediately.

"Uh...thanks," Stiles said to the senior. "What are you doing here?" He missed the way Derek and Scott shared a brief look.

"I was, um, walking to my car," said Derek with almost no emotion. "I have to go now, uh bye." And with that he sprinted to the parking lot. Stiles squinted after him confused before turning to Scott.

"What the hell was that all about?" Scott shrugged. "I like just got saved by the hottest senior, bro!" Scott laughed and patted Stiles on the back. 

"Congrats man, what a great entry for your diary," he jokes. Stiles rolled his eyes. "Now let's go, mom's making tacos!" 

Stiles fist pumped the air and grabbed his gear. As him and Scott were walking to his jeep though, he caught sight of a sleek black Camaro pulling out of the lot and questions ran through his head. What made Derek help him? Where did he come from so fast? Stiles didn't see him anywhere near the field before Jackson pounced on him. Why did he, Derek Hale, hot and popular senior, help a skinny sophomore like him?

They started on the route to Scott's house but his best friend noticed something off about Stiles. "Dude, whats going through your head? Is it about Derek?" Stiles didn't miss the smirk.

He rolled his eyes and couldn't stop the shy smile. "No." Scott raised his eyebrows. "Ok, fine. Yes it's about Derek." Stiles cursed in his head when he felt the blush creeping up his cheeks. Scott gasped.

"Do you...have a crush on Derek Hale?!" He laughed and Stiles rolled his eyes even harder. It wasn't hard to have a crush on Derek ok? Scott can't blame him, like, has he seen his muscles? Stiles wasn't the only one, lots of people, ok mostly the girls, liked Derek. What was there not to like?

"Don't laugh! Do I need to remind you how you pined over Allison for a year, a goddamn year, before she made the move. She made the move Scott." He grinned triumphantly. Scott lightly shoved him.

"Ok, point taken." Stiles laughed as he pulled into Scott's driveway. "I should've stopped Derek and let Jackson beat your ass." 

"Oh, please." said Stiles. "You love me too much for that bro." He smiled and hastily got out of the car and ran towards Scott front door. "Now less talk and more tacos!"

~

2.

"Scott?" Stiles called out, his voice shaky from nerves. "Look buddy if this is some kind of prank it's not funny!" He shakily stepped forward. "I'm not a werewolf like you Scott. I'm scared, please come out." When he got no response once again he started running.

It was Stiles idea to play hide and seek in the woods to test Scott's hunting abilities. Scott was hesitant but Stiles assured him it'd be fine. Well, it was fine until now. Stiles had somehow ended up in the middle of the woods in the dark and he had no clue where Scott went. He was freaking out by now, almost on the verge of a panic attack. He couldn't have one, not here, not now without someone else with him. 

He ran until he couldn't anymore, constantly feeling dizzy and lost. Where was the creek? Where was the big boulder? He couldn't find any familiar landmarks. Stiles quit trying to call Scott in fear of telling someone else, maybe a serial killer, his location. 

Stiles was so caught up in his thoughts he missed the animal trap hidden under leaves. All there was was a loud snap and pain shot up his leg. He let out a scream, he couldn't help it. The pain was unbearable. "Scott!!" He choked out. "Please someone." Tears ran down his face as he tried with all his might to pull the trap off. It was impossible. He could only scream and cry as he bled out on the forest floor. He really should've charged his phone.

A snap in the distance made Stiles jump. More tears came out as he let out shaky breaths. "W-who's there?" he stuttered. The adrenaline and fear was slowly overtaking the pain. "I don't want to die tonight." Stiles whispered to himself, lip wobbling as he tried to stop his crying. 

Another snap and a figure jumped out. Stiles screamed but it was muffled as a large hand covered his mouth. He stared at the stranger with wide watery eyes until he realized who it was and let out a sigh of relief. Derek's beautiful green eyes were staring back at him.

"Shh, I'm here now." Derek said quietly. "I'm going to help you Stiles, but you have to stay quiet, ok? Quiet and calm. It's going to hurt but I need to do this to help you. Can you do that for me?" As he spoke he clutched Stiles hand and stroked the back of his head soothingly. Stiles nodded quickly and closed his eyes tightly when Derek's hands moved down to the trap.

"Now, on a count of three. Remember, stay quiet." Derek said. Stiles stuffed the sleeve of his hoodie into his mouth and nodded again. "1...2...3!" Derek ripped the trap into two pieces and pulled it off of Stiles leg. He let out a muffled scream into his sweatshirt at the searing pain. He hadn't opened his eyes yet and felt two strong arms lift him up bridal style. "Let's get you to the hospital."

Stiles wasn't aware of the time, or anything really. All he was focused on was the pain in his leg and the amount of blood he was losing. They seemed to make it to the hospital rather quickly though. Everything moved so fast and soon he was staring up at Melissa.

"Hey Stiles, you're ok now." She said in the relaxing mother tone. Scott burst through the door and ran to Stiles side.

"Oh my god Stiles I'm so sorry. I caught an animals scent which overpowered yours and I went the complete opposite way. I couldn't hear you or find you please forgive me. I'm so sorry." Stiles rest a hand on Scott's arm to stop his rambling. 

"Scott, it's fine. I'm ok now. Good thing Derek was there." Scott's eyebrows almost disappeared into his hairline.

"Derek was there?" 

Stiles nodded. "He saved me from the animal trap and took me here. Where is he by the way?" He directed the question at Melissa.

She smiled sweetly as she examined his leg. "In the waiting room. He's worried about you and won't leave until you're done with surgery. Quite a sweet boy, Stiles. He's a keeper." She winked.

He ignored the last part. "Surgery?" He hated the idea of anything cutting him up and stitching him together. Melissa pursed her lips and nodded.

"We have to, Stiles. You were injured pretty bad," she said. "The blades went too deep to just stitch it up. Good thing you didn't lose a lot of blood though."

Stiles sighed. "Is my dad here?"

"He's on his way," Scott said.

Two more nurses came into the room. "It's time Stiles, but don't worry, you'll see him when you get out," said Melissa and they started wheeling him out of the room.

"Good luck buddy," he heard Scott call out as he traveled further from him.

 

Once the surgery was done Stiles woke up back in his hospital room. His dad was sitting in the chair near him. "Dad?" his voice came out tired. The sheriff quickly got out of his chair and grabbed Stiles hand.

"Hey bud, nice to see you awake." He gave Stiles a small smile. "Surgery was successful and you can leave soon. It'll take some time to recover but you'll get-"

"Where's Derek?" He didn't know why he was asking that but he felt this strong feeling to see the guy's face and talk to him. John looked surprised but smiled tightly.

"I'll get him." 

Ten seconds later his dad came back with the scruffy senior trailing behind him. Before Derek could say anything John stopped him and whispered something into his ear. Derek nodded and Stiles' dad left after patting him on the back. Derek slowly walked towards the bed and Stiles couldn't stop the blush.

"Hey," he said simply. And really Stiles? Hey? Wow you somehow manage to even be awkward in front of your crush when you're on a hospital bed after having your leg torn and stitched back together. 

Derek took the seat John occupied. "Hey, glad you're ok," he said. Was Derek Hale...flustered?

"Thanks to you. Seriously man I don't know where I'd be if you weren't there," said Stiles and he grinned at Derek. "What were you doing in the woods so late at night anyways?"

Derek hesitated and looked at his hands. Stiles reached a hand out and tilted his chin up towards him. He didn't know where the confidence came from. "I-I have something to tell you," Derek said with a heavy sigh. "I'm not like everyone else. I...well, I'm like S-"

The door opened abruptly, stopping Derek from continuing. "Stiles!" He recognized that voice anywhere. Lydia walked in, high heels clicking on the linoleum floor, hands full of flowers. Allison was right behind her with balloons and a 'get well soon' card. They immediately engulfed him in a group hug. Derek awkwardly cleared his throat and they all turned to look at him.

"Oh!" Lydia looked surprised. "I'm sorry did we interrupt something?" Her and Allison gave Stiles a confused and suspicious look.

"No worries," Stiles said. "What were you saying Derek?" 

Derek just shrugged and stood up. "It's not that important." He almost seemed angry. "Hope you feel better Stiles. See you at school." Stiles tried to reply with a 'thank you!' but Derek was already out the door. He pouted, wishing his crush would've stayed. He enjoyed Derek's company, although he didn't even know why he was receiving it so much recently. He turned back to Lydia and Allison who had matching smirks on their faces.

"Wanna tell us why Derek Hale was here?" Allison said excitedly. 

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Look, guys. He was the one who found me with the trap around my ankle, ok? That's it. He was just making sure I was ok." He shrugged and grabbed the card.

"Uh huh, ok." Lydia said but it clearly meant she didn't believe him. 

~

3.

"I'm telling you Stiles, he totally has a crush on you," Lydia repeated. Stiles shook his head again.

"Someone like Derek Hale doesn't fall for someone like me Lyds, it's society," he fought back. "He could have any girl or guy in the school, why me? I don't even know if he likes guys." Stiles stood up from the lunch table. "Thanks for the effort Lydia, but you saying these clearly false things isn't making me feel any better. See you in Econ."

Lydia sighed as she watched her friend wobble off on his crutches. She didn't mean to make Stiles sad. Everyone knew Lydia Martin had the best gaydar and always knew when two people belonged together. Why couldn't Stiles accept the fact that maybe Derek Hale really does like him? Like, wasn't it clear enough? The glances when he isn't looking, the shy touches and smiles, and not to forget how Derek has protected Stiles twice. Twice! 

Her eyes wandered to the "popular" table, one she was a part of until she found her true friends and stopped the dumb pretty girl act. Lydia had found all she needed in Scott, Stiles and Allison. And she wanted her friends happy. Stiles better get his head out of the goddamn gutter soon.

 

It really sucked having to take the bus. Stupid leg gets hurt and all of a sudden you can't drive. It sucks even more when you miss the bus. It's not Stiles fault he's slow on crutches and Scott had to stay after school. He couldn't call Lydia or Allison either because the red head was tutoring and the brunette was sick. He turned on his phone and dialed his dad's number. Of course though, Stiles phone died right before he could hit call. "Again?!" he groaned. "Just my luck."

There was no one he knew around and Stiles really didn't want to go all the way back into school and ask a teacher. But he had no other choice. So he slowly made his way to the front door but stopped when he saw Derek calling his name. Seriously, this guy's everywhere. Where the hell does he come from?

"Oh, uh hey Derek." Curse his pale skin that turned red so easily. 

"Need a ride?" Derek asked. Stiles nodded eagerly. Hey, if a Derek Hale was offering him a free ride then he'd take it. Stiles cringed when his dirty mind twisted that sentence. "Great. Here let me help." Stiles tried to protest but Derek already took his backpack.

"Thanks," said Stiles shyly. They made their way to Derek's car in silence. "Always wanted to ride in the Camaro." Derek let out short laugh, music to Stiles' ears, and opened the passenger door. Could this guy be any more perfect?

Derek got into the drivers seat and started the car. The engine roared to life and it made Stiles smile brightly. He didn't miss the way Derek's own smile got wider.

"You should do that more often," Stiles broke the silence when they got out to the road. Derek furrowed his eyebrows confused.

"Do what?"

"Smile." Stiles made sure to direct his gaze anywhere besides Derek. "Then maybe people wouldn't be as intimidated by you. You scowl like 90% of the time dude. I like it when you smile. You look good." Both boys' faces were bright red by now but Stiles didn't notice Derek's because he wasn't looking at him.

"Maybe I'd rather intimidate people," Derek said simply. Stiles' eyebrows raised. "But, um, thank you. I like it when you smile too." And if that didn't make Stiles' stomach flip he didn't know what did. Did Derek Hale just compliment him? And was he blushing? Stiles never wanted this car ride to end.

He decided to change the subject. "What were you trying to tell me in the hospital?" 

Derek's grip noticeably tightened on the steering wheel and Stiles hoped he didn't say anything wrong. "I-uh...it's not important anymore."

"Please Derek."

Derek eventually broke and pulled over to the side of the street. Stiles could literally see his house from where they were parked. "Don't freak out, ok? Well, like I know you won't because you've experienced this and stuff. I just, I know it'll be a big shock."

Stiles rested his hand on Derek's and the senior's face flushed. "Just spit it out Der." He didn't correct himself with the nickname.

"I'm like Scott." But it came out quiet and mumbled.

"You like Scott?" Stiles hoped he was hearing it wrong. Good thing he was.

"No, you dork. I'm like Scott, ok! I'm a werewolf Stiles!" It turned silent as Stiles processed the information.

"Oh my god," he said. How had he not noticed? The muscles, the strength, the speed, the scruffiness (ok, he wasn't so sure about the last one). "What the fuck?! You're right about that being a shock Derek." His eyes were wide. "I didn't see this coming. Another werewolf! Holy crap bro thats awesome!"

"Please don't call me bro while our fingers are intertwined." And, oh. Stiles forgot about that part and looked down at their hands. He gulped loudly but neither boy removed their hand. "That's how I got to Jackson so fast, and how I broke the trap. I was in the woods that night when I heard you're screams."

Stiles did something unexpected and hugged Derek tightly. The werewolf grunted in surprise but slowly wrapped his arms around Stiles. "Thank you for that," said Stiles. "Like, I know I thanked you but seriously, it was amazing." 

Derek rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged. "Anything to make sure you're ok."

Stiles couldn't help himself. He was falling fast. Now, grabbing his crush by the collar and smashing his lips to him was totally un-Stiles-like. But he felt this whole new surge of confidence, so that's what happened. He almost pulled away when he felt how Derek tensed up but then he melted into the kiss and a large hand moved to Stiles' hair and pulled him closer. Derek kissed Stiles back with the same level of passion. It wasn't hungry or needy, it was sweet and passionate and showed how grateful Stiles really was. They pulled back to catch their breath and pressed their foreheads together.

"What the hell just happened?" Stiles didn't mean it in a mean way, oh not at all. He was shocked though and probably red from his head to his toes.

"We just kissed," Derek said with a goofy grin on his face, hand still in Stiles' hair.

"Well, duh," said Stiles and Derek let out a laugh. "Why me? Like why did you all of a sudden notice and take an interest in me?" He hoped this wasn't some prank or joke.

Derek leaned back and took both of Stiles' hands in his. "Stiles Stilinski. I noticed you you're first day of 6th grade. You were this scrawny kid with a dorky smile and crooked teeth, but you were adorable. I knew I wanted to get to know you."

"But you barely talked to me back then, hell, even now."

Derek sighed and looked down. "I know and I was an idiot. I was caught up in high school though, looks, grades, sports, popularity. I've never really cared for any of those though." He inhaled deeply. "I've kinda been crushing on you since like, 10th grade? I regret all those moments I didn't talk to you. I've just never been good with feelings or relationships."

"I swear Derek if this is some joke-"

Derek's eyes went wide as he rushed out his words. "It's not! I swear! I wouldn't joke about this Stiles, honestly." 

Stiles took in all that information. He could barely believe Derek liked him, and for 2 years? A big smile came over his face and he pressed a light peck to Derek's lips. "Well in that case, how do you feel about stepping outside of your comfort zone with relationships?" He bit his lip as he anticipated Derek's answer.

"Anything for you." And if that wasn't cheesy as fuck, well. Stiles smiled again which made Derek's smile bigger and they connected their mouths once again.

~

4\. 

The looks on Stiles' friends' faces were totally priceless when Derek came up to him before school and planted a big kiss on his lips. "Hey Der." Stiles said casually and intertwined their fingers while balancing on one foot. He caught Scott staring at them looking like a deer caught in the headlights. His mouth was open like a fish and his eyes were wide. It made both Stiles and Derek laugh. 

"Wha-when...what the fuck?" Scott stammered out. "When? Why? What?"

"Calm down Scotty boy," said Stiles. "Yes, Derek and I are together now." He met Derek's loving gaze. "We both opened our eyes and realized how we felt."

Scott slapped his hands over his ears. "That's enough lovey dovey shit for me today. I'm happy for you man." He turned to Derek. "Uh, Derek. Can we talk?"

"Scott," said Derek. "I know what you're thinking." He swung an arm over Stiles' shoulder. Other people were noticing now too. "I already told him." Scott relaxed and nodded. Stiles gasped, knowing what he meant.

"Wait," he glared at Scott. "So you both were out being you're cool werewolf selves together why I wasn't aware Derek was one?"

"Relax babe," Derek said and he kissed his boyfriend's temple. "It's pretty easy to sense another werewolf when you're near one. When Scott got bit I cornered him in the locker room and talked to him about it. I made sure he didn't tell anyone else. Sorry."

"It's ok," Stiles said as he snuggled deeper into Derek's side. "Everything's good now, everything's perfect." Derek grinned and leaned in for a kiss.

"Gross." Stiles ignored Scott and continued to kiss his boyfriend. He could say that now, boyfriend.

"Oh shut up Scott. You made Stiles suffer the same exact thing when we got together." Allison appeared next to Scott and pecked his cheek. Derek and Stiles separated. "I'm really happy for you guys." She gave them a sweet smile which they returned and thanked her.

"About damn time!" Lydia called from where she was getting out of her car. "What did I say Stiles? And you didn't believe me." She stomped over to them.

"Sorry Lydia," Stiles said sheepishly. "But yes, you were right. I was wrong. So thank you." She nodded proudly and crossed her arms.

The bell rang and the 5 friends walked into the building. Stiles and Derek were definitely getting looks, but not as many as they thought. Jackson was over near his locker, eyebrows high and mouth almost in an O shape. Stiles just smirked and glared at the guy. Even Derek shot Jackson a look. They all went to their lockers, Derek following Stiles to his so he could help him with his books. Being crippled sucks majorly. 

"I'll see you later, ok? Stay out of trouble." He leaned in and kissed Stiles' forehead. 

Stiles smiled and gave him a real kiss on the lips. "What do you mean Sourwolf? I always do." Derek rolled his eyes fondly.

"Really? Sourwolf?" Stiles just shrugged. "Oh yeah, I forgot to ask you. There's a party this weekend, everyone's going to be there. I'm usually not the party type but I'd love to show off my hot date."

Stiles raised his eyebrows as he closed his locker. "Oh? And who may that be?" he said jokingly. "I'd love to Der. Talk to you later." Scott appeared to help Stiles get to their next class together. Derek's was on the other side of the school. With one last kiss, they went their separate ways.

 

It was pretty embarrassing, but this was Stile's first party. He was never invited to these kinds of things, no matter how much they said 'everyone's invited', no one wanted the nerdy nobodies. He wobbled into the stranger's house with Scott and Allison, very aware of his surroundings. The air smelled heavily of alcohol and, was that weed? Probably. People, some actual couples, some not, were making out everywhere and grinding to the music. It made him very nervous all of a sudden. Stiles first instinct was to look for Derek, but he couldn't see the werewolf anywhere. He knew Derek would find him though. It was especially nerve wracking on crutches, he felt too vulnerable. 

"Hey Scott, let's dance!" he heard Allison say. Then Stiles was left alone as his friends went to join the flock of bodies on the dance floor. He really wished he had Lydia with him, she was fearless and way more confident than him. But unfortunately her mom made her stay home and put her on lockdown to finish a really important project. So now he was on his own. Derek probably couldn't smell him over the pungent smell of booze and body odor. He decided to try and find his boyfriend on his own.

Stiles had to cross the dance floor to check the back of the house. It was incredibly hard to navigate through sweaty teens and avoid sloshing cups of beer. He was halfway there when a hand came in contact with his ass. Stiles hoped to God it was Derek and turned around. Just his luck, one of the thugs on the basketball team, Aaron he thinks, was looking at him hungrily and smirking. It was clear Aaron was wasted by his cloudy eyes, inability to stand straight, and splotchy red skin. 

"You're Hale's new twink, eh?" He took a step closer and Stiles couldn't move. He was blocked by the guy and unable to get away on his crutches. "He picked a fine one. Bet you love to be dominated." He was uncomfortably close to Stiles and his hands were creeping closer.

"Leave me alone you dick," Stiles tried pushing Aaron off but it was pointless. Even if Stiles wasn't hurt, Aaron still overpowered him. "I'm with Derek."

"I know. But what Derek doesn't know won't hurt him." Stiles tried pushing his hands away but Aaron got one of them on his hip, the other traveling back to his ass. No matter how much Stiles struggled and what he said, the guy didn't budge. 

"Get the fuck off me!" Aaron didn't listen and moved his mouth closer and closer to Stiles' neck. He used the hand on the back of Stiles to pull him closer into his crotch. "Leave me alone!" 

A loud growl was heard somewhere and within two seconds, Derek had Aaron pinned to the floor and he was punching him in the face. "He said leave him alone! Don't ever fucking touch my boyfriend again!" Hit after hit and Aaron's nose was getting bloodier, probably broken by now. Stiles recovered and hopped to Derek's side.

"Derek!" He somehow managed to drag Derek off of Aaron and sat with him on the ground in a hug, crutches laying next to him. "Derek calm down. I'm ok." Stiles whispered the next part. "You could've killed him Derek. Easily. Just be careful next time." Derek gripped Stiles like his life depended on it and laid his head on his shoulder.

"You're ok, that's all that matters," whispered Derek into Stiles' hair. "That asshole deserved it. I should've foung you sooner. I'm so sorry." He kept muttering apologies and Stiles had to kiss him to shut him up.

"It scared me, but it wasn't your fault. Everything's fine now babe."

Derek stood up and helped Stiles along with him. "How bout we get out of here?" Stiles smiled and nodded.

 

They finally escaped the chaos of the party and were in Derek's car going to some unknown destination, well, unknown to Stiles. Derek held Stiles' hand the entire ride and Stiles had to keep reminding him that he was ok now. All Derek did was grunt in response.

The couple pulled up to a path and Derek turned off the car. "Follow me." Stiles obeyed and got out. He followed Derek to the path that led into the woods. "Leave the crutches, I'll carry you." Stiles was about to protest but hey, he wasn't going to pass up this opportunity. He put his crutches back and squealed as he was hoisted into the air and held bridal style.

"Why, Mr. Hale!" Stiles said in a faux feminine voice. Derek laughed and started running. Stiles wasn't expecting it and clung onto Derek's neck. 30 seconds later they came to a cliffside that overlooked Beacon Hills. Derek sat Stiles down on a rock and plopped down next to him. 

"Wow," Stiles said in awe at the view of the lights, some slowly going out one by one. "This is amazing Derek, thank you." Stiles turned to face his boyfriend but was met with a deep kiss. Derek held his chin between two fingers as he licked into Stiles' mouth. "Wow." Stiles repeated when they stopped. Derek laughed and kissed him again. 

That was their night, making out under the stars and exchanging sweet nothings until John called and asked for Stiles to be home. It was one of the best nights of Stiles' life, minus the Aaron part. All that was important was the time he spent and the memories he made with Derek. Was it love? Who knew yet. But one thing Stiles knew for sure was that they were on their way there.

~

5.

It was a couple months later, and things were great. Stiles leg was almost healed 100%, all his friends were happy and enjoying their sophomore year (as much as you can enjoy school), and him and Derek were only getting closer. But Stiles knows things don't stay perfect forever.

He was at his locker when he spotted Scott and Derek talking in hushed tones near Scott's locker. Stiles scrunched up his face in confusion. Was there some surprise or secret he couldn't be in on? He made his way towards them.

"What's wrong?" Stiles asked when the werewolves turned to him with concerned looks. Derek sighed and grabbed Stiles' hand. 

"Don't be alarmed babe," he said. "Last night I was training Scott in the woods when we were ambushed by hunters. I don't know what they want, but they almost got us."

Stiles stared at them incredulously. "You guys almost got killed last night and I'm just hearing about this now?" Scott shrugged and gave him an apologetic look. "So what now?"

"Well now they know there are at least two werewolves in Beacon Hills. My bet is they'll be back," said Scott. "Derek and I were talking about you actually."

"Me?" Derek gave Stiles' hand a squeeze. 

"If they come after one of us, you could potentially get hurt as well. They're ruthless people," Derek said. "I don't know what I'd do if you got hurt because of me." Scott agreed. "So I think it's best we all kind of keep some distance, only for a little bit. Allison is too-"

Stiles held up a hand to stop him. "I get you guys are trying to protect us, but I don't want to have to stay away from my best friend and my boyfriend!"

Scott sighed and placed a hand on Stiles' shoulder. "Like Derek said, it's only for a little bit. Please Stiles, we both love you but we have to do this. And the sooner we start the better."

Stiles frowned but nodded. "I get it. It's just going to be hard." Derek wrapped his arms around him and kissed the top of his head.

"I know, it'll be so hard for me too. But only until we can get the hunters off our tails. School should be a safe zone, but we never know." The bell rang and everyone rushed to their classes. "I'll text you later, ok? I love you."

Stiles gave Derek a light peck and pouted. "I love you too. Please stay safe, both of you." The two teens nodded at Stiles. Then they all walked away in opposite directions.

~

+1

Stiles remembers when him and Derek shared they're first 'I love yous', only a week ago. Derek had said it first back on their cliff overlooking the town. It didn't come after some sappy speech, there were no flowers or candles or romantic music. He just simply said it and Stiles loved that. He didn't like people going overboard for him. Derek took his hand and kissed the back of it before just spitting it out. Stiles mouth had changed into this dopey lovestruck grin before he said it back. It was all a blur of lips and cuddles after that. 

Now, it was incredibly hard for Stiles to restrain himself from pouncing on Derek when he saw him. They still talked at school, flirted of course, but they made sure to tone it down on the PDA just in case someone really could be watching them. Stupid fucking hunters, ruining his high school romance.

Stiles couldn't take it anymore. Derek had texted him a minute ago saying he was about to go on a run. Stiles needed to kiss him and hold him. The hunters surely wouldn't be out at this time of day, when it was still light and normal citizens took walks throughout the woods. So he got his shoes on, said goodbye to his dad, and made his way to the forest.

It took a little bit to find Derek, but Stiles soon spotted him resting on a rock in front of a pond. He tried sneaking up on him and doing the cheesy and cute 'who is it?' with his hands, but of course there's no escaping werewolf hearing. Derek immediately stood up and attacked Stiles in a hug without Stiles having to say a word.

"Stiles, you shouldn't be here with me, especially in the woods," Derek said sternly, but protectively.

Stiles shrugged. "I figured daytime would be ok! Plus I wanted to surprise you. Didn't exactly work out." Derek laughed and pulled Stiles closer by the waist before planting a passionate kiss on him. Stiles moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Derek's neck.

"Still," said Derek after they separated. "Let's get you home. Anything can happen." Ironically as soon as Derek said that an arrow flew by his head and stuck into a nearby tree. The couple jumped and Derek's eyes flashed yellow. A hunter was seen in the distance carrying a bow and arrow. "They're here. Run!"

Stiles followed Derek as they sprinted away from the hunter but his boyfriend was too fast an Stiles soon fell behind. "Derek!" he huffed out. Another arrow was shot and it missed Stiles by a near inch. He could hear his heart beating in his ears.

Derek quickly scooped Stiles up and started running again. They could see a clearing in the distance and Derek picked up his pace. The hunter's footsteps were fading as Derek ran faster but they wasted no time in shooting another arrow. Stiles thought it passed them but was proven wrong when Derek fell to the ground, dropping him in the process.

"Derek!" Stiles screamed. He crawled over to the werewolf and ignored the slight pain in his body from being dropped. He looked around first but saw the hunter was gone. "Why aren't you healing?!" Stiles hovered a shaky hand over the arrow sticking out of Derek's leg. Derek groaned in pain as he pulled the arrow out and threw it far away. Tears started to fill up Stiles' eyes as he saw how much pain Derek was in.

"Wolfsbane," grunted Derek. "Need...Deaton." Stiles saw he was starting to lose him and freaked out. He repeatedly screamed Derek's name to keep him awake. Stiles fished out his cell phone.

Two rings then Scott answered. "Scott!" Stiles said, voice cracking a bit. "I need your help. Derek, he's been shot with wolfsbane and I can't get him to Deaton by myself. Please Scott."

"Hey, Stiles, calm down! I'll be there as soon as I can." Stiles hung up the phone and turned to Derek. His face was turning pale and the blood oozing out of the wound was black.

Stiles let out a choked sob. Derek looked at him with hooded eyes and grabbed his hand, pulling him close. But Stiles was shocked at what happened next. They're lips connected and it felt like a new energy was being created. Stiles didn't feel pain, but he could sense it leaving Derek's body. It was unlike anything he'd ever felt before.

"W-what just happened?" stuttered Stiles. He touched his lips but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. 

A soft smile came across Derek's face as he squeezed his boyfriend's hand. "The mate bond." His voice was soft and full of love.

Stiles raised his eyebrows. "The...mate bond?"

"You're my mate Stiles. It's why we need to be close at all times. A mate bond is more powerful then anything else with werewolves," Derek said. He pressed a light kiss to Stiles' hand. He was starting to become sweaty and shaky. "I don't feel any more pain. You're like my lifeline."

The tears came pouring out of Stiles' eyes as he hugged Derek. "I love you so much Sourwolf."

A light chuckle came from Derek and Stiles could feel it in his chest. "I love you too. Hey, look at me." Stiles raised his head and obeyed. They heard Scott running in the distance but they ignored him for a second, caught up in their moment. "It'll be ok."

Stiles smiled brightly and pecked Derek on the lips. Scott was now standing behind him ready to help Derek. "Yeah, it will."


End file.
